


Worthwhile

by llamaprincess131



Series: Juphelia Through the Holidays [1]
Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: But Jules knows the truth, Cooking, Cutie pies in love, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Mentions of Rape, Nightmares, Ophelia won't admit that she likes christmas, They are adoRABLE AND IN LOVE, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: Jules jaw dropped. “But, it’s Christmas!”
“I’m usually alone in Christmas, even when I was a kid my parents would go out and leave me alone,” Ophelia explained.
Jules narrowed her eyes. “Well, we will just have to change that.”
Ophelia’s eyes widened. “We will?”
Jules grinned. “Yes.”
----------
Or Ophelia has never had a good Christmas and Jules decides to show her one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wowy, I can't believe its already christmas! Merry Christmas to everyone! Special thanks to aclem1324 for editing my crap, and go check out his story if you haven't already. And if you haven't already you should check out my other stories. Also, I plan to make this like part of a holiday series so expect a new years fic soon (probs gonna post it on new years eve or maybe even day idk).

“I will finish up my last semester tests on Wednesday, then I will be on my way to see you,” Jules explained her plan for the holidays to her father. She was excited to go back home, at home she felt safe, at home she didn’t have to worry about Nate, at home all she had to think about was cooking Christmas dinner.

“Oh, sweetie I think it would be better if you spent Christmas with your friends again.” Jules's heart stopped at his words. “That girl, Kennedy, that you hang around with like last year. I have to finish up a case, and I don’t want you to spend Christmas alone while I’m up at the station.”

Jules swallowed the lump in her throat. “Yeah, that would be fine dad. “ She said.

“Good, good. So, what have you been up to lately?” He asked her. Jules zoned out of the conversation at this point, she knew her father was talking to her and that she was replying to him, but her brain played the words from before over and over again in her head. Spend Christmas with Kennedy. She couldn’t do that. Nate would be with Kennedy, and she refused to spend a Christmas with him. Christmas was her favorite holiday, and she wasn’t going to let him take that from her too.

She realized that in a way he was already taking it from her. He was forcing her to spend Christmas alone because she couldn’t be in the same room as him without having a panic attack. He was ruining her favorite holiday. Why did he have to have this much control over her? She hated it, and she hated him even more.

Jules finished her conversation with her father, and laid down on her bed, pulling her blanket over her. Maybe sleep would make it all better.

\-----------

Jules woke up from a nightmare. In it, she was spending Christmas with Kennedy, and Nate came in while she was sleeping. Jules took a breath and tried to block out the rest of the dream from her memory. She picked up her phone to look at the time, it read 3:27 A.M. She groaned, she wasn’t going back to sleep now.

She unlocked her phone and pulled up Ophelia’s contact.

To O: You up?

The response didn’t come until a few minutes later.

From O: Nightmare?

To O: Yeah.

From O: Come over?

To O: I’m on my way.

Jules stood up, throwing a jacket on, and grabbing her pink bag. Her phone buzzed again.

From O: Wait

From O: It too late to walk

From O: I’ll pick u up in 5

Jules sat back onto her bed and let out a breath. She looked at her hands which were shaking. Ophelia was right it was too late (too early?) to be out walking, especially if she couldn’t defend herself. She sat there for what felt like seconds, but when her phone buzzed again she realized it had been ten minutes.

From O: Here

Jules took a deep breath and walked to her window. Slowly, she climbed out of it and then walked to Ophelia’s car. Jules could see that Ophelia had her head rested against her steering wheel and her eyes closed; she knocked on the car window, so Ophelia would unlock the door. When she knocked it made Ophelia jump and hit her head on the steering wheel. Ophelia groaned, holding a hand to her head and looked over at Jules. She gave her a half smile before unlocking the door to let Jules in. Jules opened the door and got into the car.

Ophelia looked to be half awake, her eyes were half closed, her hair was bunched up in places and tangled, and she wasn’t wearing any pants or shoes for that matter- only an oversized t-shirt. Jules realized that she must have woke her up. “I woke you up didn’t I?” She asked as Ophelia pulled out of the Zeta driveway.

Ophelia shrugged. “Nah, I was awake.”

“You look like you just woke up”

“Pssh, what are you talking about?”

“Ophelia, you aren’t even wearing pants.”

“I’m wearing-” Ophelia looked down. “I am not wearing pants, you are correct.”

Jules gave her a pointed look, and Ophelia rolled her eyes. “So, you woke me up. It’s not a big deal.”

“But, it’s three a.m. and you have finals tomorrow,” Jules argued.

Ophelia shrugged, again. “I generally do surprisingly good on tests without sleep.” She said.

“I feel bad, though.” Jules sighed.

Ophelia glanced over to her. “Don’t,” She said. “I will happily wake up at ungodly hours to help you with anything.”

Jules looked down at her lap, unsure what to do. Ophelia placed a hand on Jules’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze “Okay?” She said.

Jules nodded. “Okay.”

The rest of the car ride was silent, and a few minutes later they pulled into Ophelia’s apartment building. Ophelia parked the car, and then they walked up to Ophelia’s apartment.

“Are you hungry?” Asked Ophelia, as she swung open her door.

“Not really.” Said Jules, trailing in behind her and closing the door behind them.

Ophelia yawned. “Well, I am.” She said, walking to her kitchen. She pulled a bag of popcorn out of her cabinet and placed it in her microwave.

Jules sat down on Ophelia’s couch. The timer on the microwave went off, and Ophelia pulled the popcorn, now popped, out of the microwave. Then she lazily sat down on the chair across from Jules.

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked as she opened the bag of popcorn.

Jules sighed. “I was supposed to go visit my dad over the break, but he told me I should spend it with Kennedy like last year because he’s working on a case and won’t be home.” She explained, and Ophelia nodded. “Truthfully, it’s his way of getting out of Christmas. Since my mom died Christmas hasn’t been the same- it was her favorite holiday, and my dad hates celebrating it without her. Since I’ve been out of high school he has told me to spend it with my friends.” Jules looked down at her lap. “But, now with Nate. I don’t… I can’t… and I don’t know what to tell Kennedy, and I can’t.. spend.. it with him.” She trailed off, fiddling with her hands.

“You can spend it with me.” Ophelia offered. “I mean, I’m not going anywhere for the holidays and it would give you an excuse to Kennedy.”

“You want to spend the holidays with me?" Jules asked.

Ophelia shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind it. I usually don’t even really celebrate.”

Jules jaw dropped. “But, it’s Christmas!”

“I’m usually alone in Christmas, even when I was a kid my parents would go out and leave me alone,” Ophelia explained.

Jules narrowed her eyes. “Well, we will just have to change that.”

Ophelia’s eyes widened. “We will?”

Jules grinned. “Yes.”

\-------------

After Jules’s test that, she went back to Zeta to grab a few items before she was going to hang out with Ophelia. She needs to grab some money and a jacket, and she needed to drop off her textbook. She ran into Kennedy as she was walking up the stairs.

“Hey,” Kennedy said.

“Hey.” Jules smiled.

“Christmas break in two days!”Kennedy exclaimed. “Ready to out do how awesome last year was!”

“Actually,” Jules started. “I already have plans for the break, sorry.”

“What? With who?”

“Ophelia,” Jules told her.

“You're ditching me for your tutor?” Kennedy accused her, placing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry, I made my plans with her like a month ago. Besides, you have Nate.” She forced herself not to grimace at his name.

“Oh, okay,” Kennedy said, hurt.

Jules gave her a small smile and continued up the stairs. She felt bad that she hurt her best friend, but she couldn’t help the relief that flooded through her at the realization that she wouldn’t spend the break with Nate. She smiled as she realized that she wouldn’t be alone, and he wouldn’t ruin her Christmas.

\--------------

“We have to go shopping?” Ophelia asked as Jules dragged her with her into Target.

“Your apartment has no Christmas spirit, and for Christmas to be great we need some Christmas spirit!” Jules told her.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “Right.” She said.

“It’ll be funnn! Lighten up.”

“Whatever.”

Jules bought a small Christmas tree which was on sale because it was so close to Christmas, last minute shopping did have its perks. She made Ophelia help her pick out the decorations (“Ohmigod, Jules they have a weed ornament. I need it.”) for the tree, and for around the house. Jules put a Santa hat on Ophelia, and Jules couldn’t help but laugh at the face Ophelia pulled once the hat was on her head. Jules added reindeer ears on top of the hat and Ophelia looked so done, but Jules knew she enjoyed it because as hard as the green haired woman tried to frown her lips curled up in a smile every once in awhile.

Jules got them matching Christmas sweaters, Star Wars themed because those were the only ones Ophelia would actually wear. Jules picked out ten classic Christmas movies because apparently, Ophelia has never seen any.

It’s simple, but Jules enjoys it more than any Christmas since her mother died. This is the first time in twelve years Christmas feels right.

\------------

“What have you done to Vinylton?!” Harris exclaimed as he walked into the record shop, and saw Jules putting up decorations.

“You should see my apartment,” Ophelia commented from behind the counter. “This is like a one-sixteenth of the ‘Christmas Spirit’ as she calls it.”

“Come on!” Jules said. “You know you like it.”

“Totally,” Ophelia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “It’s my favorite.”

“Well,” Harris said, looking between the two. “I’m leaving for the holidays.” He looked at Ophelia. “And you can deal with this.” He narrowed his eyes. “Also, are you wearing a Santa hat and reindeer antlers?”

“I am,” Ophelia said.

Harris shook his head. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait, Harris,” Ophelia said, pulling a wrapped gift from behind the counter. “Before I forget, your present.” She said jogging over to him and handing him the package.

Harris smiled at her. “You didn’t have too.”

“You say that every year.”

“So do you,” Harris said, and he pulled out a gift for her from his pocket.

Ophelia opened her’s as Harris opened his. “Fuzzy socks, my favorite kind of sock,” Ophelia said at the same time as Harris said. “My favorite chocolate.”

They smiled at each other. “See you after the break, Ophelia,” Harris told her, as he leaned down to hug her.

“Back atcha,” Ophelia said, returning the hug. They break away and Harris waves them goodbye before walking out the door.

Ophelia turned around to walk back to her post behind the counter. But, before she can take a step she sees Jules hold up a vinyl record. Jules grinned at her. “We forgot Christmas music.” She said, before placing the vinyl on one of the record players in the store.

“No.” Ophelia groaned. “I hate Christmas music.”

“Oh, stop being so grumpy.”

Mariah Carey begins to play through the speakers. Jules grinned and began to dance towards Ophelia, singing along to the words. Her eyes caught Ophelia smiling again. She doesn’t say anything about it, instead, she just continues dancing toward her. When she got close enough, Jules grabbed Ophelia’s hands to try and get her to dance with her. Ophelia held out for a few moments, but eventually, she gives in.

They dance around the store, laughing and singing as loud as they can to the Christmas music. Normally, Ophelia would complain about how annoying Christmas music is, but the smile on Jules’s face makes her forget that she ever hated it. The way Jules’s laughs at Ophelia’s dancing, or when she dips her and spins her in the dance, and the way Jules’s body feels against her’s as they dance. It makes it worthwhile.

\-------------

That night they watch The Santa Clause (Jules still can’t believe Ophelia has never seen it), and no matter what Ophelia said, Jules knew the other woman enjoyed the movie. She watched her laugh and smile throughout the entire movie. It was one of Jules’s favorite Christmas time movies- one that she grew up on- and she was happy that Ophelia enjoyed it too. She loved watching the way Ophelia’s face lit up when something made her laugh.

After the movie, they sat on the couch talking for a bit. Jules realized that she better head back to Zeta before it gets too late. “I better get going.” She told Ophelia.

“You can crash here if you want.” Ophelia offered. “It’s kind of late and it would probably be easier if you just stayed. I have some clothes you can borrow and you can take my bed, or at least half of my bed - if you want that is. But, I can sleep on the couch if you want.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay.”

Jules slept over. She took the right side of Ophelia’s bed, and Ophelia took the left. Jules thought it would be unnerving to be in someone else’s bed because of after all that had happened she had never been out of her own, but Ophelia’s felt so warm and comfortable. It smelt like Ophelia and felt like her too. She relaxed into it immediately. Quickly, she fell asleep.

\------------

The next few days were spent fairly similar, dancing to Christmas music while Ophelia was on shift at Vinylton. At one point, Jules decided to try and wrap Ophelia as a present, needless to say, it was one of the funniest things to happen all year. Ophelia took Jules ice skating one night - Jules didn’t even know there was an ice skating rink nearby- and Jules fell on her butt more times than she managed to stay on her feet. Ophelia, however, was graceful and only fell once when Jules accidently pulled her down with her. They both laughed it off.

The next day they spent watching more movies and cooking. Jules made dinner while Ophelia made the dessert. It had been a while since either had had a good home cooked meal. It changed it up from their usually pizza dinner.

That night Jules woke at about two a.m. to another nightmare. Ophelia woke a few minutes after Jules did.

“Nightmare?” Ophelia asked.

Jules nodded unable to speak.

“Can I- Jesus, this is weird, would you mind if I touched you?” Ophelia asked.

If it had been anyone else, Jules would have said no, but this was Ophelia and Ophelia was safe. So, Jules nodded. Ophelia sat up and wrapped her arms around Jules. Jules tensed at the touch at first, but after a minute, she relaxed and leaned into it. “I got you.” She whispered to Jules. They laid back down, this time with Ophelia’s arm wrapped around Jules’ waist. For the first time, Jules fell back asleep after a nightmare.

The next day, they didn’t leave the house until three. They didn’t even wake up until two. Then they went to Vinylton for a few hours, a few people came in here and there for last minute Christmas gifts, and Jules didn’t realize it was Christmas Eve until they were closing the store at seven. They went back to Ophelia’s apartment after that and watched Christmas movies for the rest of the night.

However, this time it was different than the others. This time Jules found herself pressed against Ophelia’s side, with Ophelia’s arm around her shoulders. This time she found herself falling asleep before the last movie ended. This time they never moved off the couch. This time something between them had changed, like a barrier had been broken, and it felt so right. Ophelia felt right.

\---------------

They woke up around noon on Christmas day. Jules played some Christmas music as she started cooking the ham. Ophelia mashed some potatoes to goes with it and started making a green bean casserole. Once that was done, they started making a pumpkin pie and a cheesecake. Jules danced to the music and sang as the cooked, occasional Ophelia would join in. They would sing using their utensils and dance around the small kitchen. It was great.

Finally, when the food was ready, they ate. It was some of the best food that Jules had eaten in her life. Then after they ate it was time to exchange gifts. Because Ophelia had never experienced much gift-giving besides the exchanges between her and Harris, Jules decided to go a little further than she normally would have, meaning she got Ophelia more than one gift.

She got her a silver bracelet that had birds on it that apparently stood for friendship, a cute shirt that she thought Ophelia might enjoy, a box of chocolates (because who doesn’t love chocolates), and a picture frame that Jules had filled out with pictures of them. It wasn’t too much, but Jules hoped Ophelia liked it.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Ophelia said as Jules handed her the gifts.

“I wanted too.”

Ophelia smiled at her before opening them. She opened the shirt first and claimed that she would wear it every day to which Jules replied that that would be gross and Ophelia just grinned. She opened the chocolates next and began to eat them as soon as she opened them (“You sure do know the way to my heart, Jules. These are the best I've ever had.”). Next, she opened, the bracelet and put it on soon after. Lastly, she opened the picture frame.

“I love it.” She said, staring at it in awe. “Really, this is probably the best Christmas I have ever had.”

Jules blushed. “Your welcome.”

“Thank you,” Ophelia told her. “For all of this, and I’m not just talking about the gifts. This break it’s been great.”

“It’s no problem,” Jules said.

“I know, but still, thank you,” Ophelia said, placing a hand on Jules’s thigh.

Jules smiled at her. “You're welcome.”

Ophelia handed Jules a small gift. “It’s not nearly as good as what you got me, but I hope you like it.”

“I think I would love anything that came from you.”

Ophelia’s smile widened. Jules tore open the wrapping paper and then opened the little box inside. It was a necklace. It was silver and beautiful, and in cursive writing, it said ‘Batman’. Jules smiled at it. “I love it.”

Ophelia bit her lip. “You do?”

“Of course.”

“I, um, I got a matching one.” Ophelia stuttered pulling another necklace from out of her pocket. “But, it says Robin instead of Batman because like I’m the Robin to your Batman and.. yeah.”

“I love it, I think it’s really thoughtful of you,” Jules said remembering the first time they met. ‘Well, I wouldn’t be Robin.’ Ophelia had said. ‘Robin’s a bitch.’

“You think?” Ophelia asked.

“I do,” Jules replied, honestly. “I don’t think you could have gotten me anything better.”

Ophelia grinned. “Same to you.”

This Christmas, by far, had been the best Christmas they had ever had for each girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo whatcha thinkkk? Good, bad?


End file.
